O Último Adeus
by Alix Raven
Summary: O último dia, as últimas palavras, a verdade e o adeus. Primeira fic Harry Pansy do F.F.


**Titulo:** O Último Adeus.

**Autora:** Alix Raven.

**Sumário:** O último dia, as últimas palavras, a verdade e o adeus.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson **Classificação: **PG **Gênero: **Romance/Drama **Spoilers: **6 **Capítulos: **1 **Status: **Completa **Idioma: **Português **Publicada em: **22/04/2007 **Atualizada em: **22/04/2007

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

Lembro como se fosse ontem o dia que o vi pela última vez. Eu fugira, é horrível pensar que depois de tudo me escondi, tive medo. É difícil dizer do que tive medo. De mim, dele, do Lorde ou do destino... Talvez de tudo, ou simplesmente eu sempre fora uma menina assustada com máscara de forte. Uma assassina com medo dos próprios sonhos. Eu o amava e o odiava por isso, eu não nascera para amar, fora criada e forjada para ser fria e impecável, mas nas mãos daquele garoto eu sempre fui quente e moldável.

Era outono, tenho certeza disso porque o barulho das folhas secas sendo amassadas enquanto ele andava até mim é um som que me persegue até hoje. Nada nele lembrava o garoto franzino; o rosto ganhara cicatrizes das batalhas travadas, e aquela em forma de raio era só mais uma. Eu olhava para um bruxo temido, poderoso e famoso por seus feitos, mas para mim, a única pessoa que não o via como salvação ou inimigo, ele sempre seria o Pottie.

- O que faz aqui? – lembro de ter perguntado enquanto ia e vinha naquele balanço que o próprio montara, quando encontramos aquele refúgio, numa época que havíamos optado pela vida. Ele, porém, não manteve sua palavra, preferiu a guerra a mim.

- Precisava te ver – ele disse, tão desesperado, tão heróico, tão odiosamente gryffindor. Como eu podia me importar com aquele paspalho, me perguntava naquele momento. Me esforcei a lembrar que essas coisas simplesmente não se explicam, são vividas.

- Está me vendo – falei, enquanto o escolhido começava a empurrar o balanço. – Eu...

- Não precisa que eu faça isso – completou meu pensamento, e eu não precisava olhá-lo para saber que ele sorria daquele maldito jeito que fazia meu coração saltar. De novo, maldito fosse. – Até agora lutando contra mim, menina?

- É aí que reside a graça da coisa, Potter.

- Preciso que me chame de Harry, Pansy... – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Senti o calor do corpo dele emanando para o meu, como se de repente aqueles anos nunca tivessem passado, as palavras nunca tivessem sido ditas ou as lágrimas derramadas.

- Para quê? – resmunguei, me recriminando pelos efeitos que ele ainda era capaz de provocar em mim. Sem que eu notasse, havia segurado a corda com tanta força, que minha mão estava doendo.

- Porque...

Ele não precisava terminar a frase, desde o barulho da primeira folha seca sendo amassada eu soubera. Aquilo era um adeus.

- Vá embora, Potter, vá ser o maldito herói do Mundo Mágico, volte para suas ações heróicas, vá... Simplesmente me deixe em paz, seu desgraçado!

- Você está chorando, menina – ele me abraçara por trás, e foi quando percebi o calor das lágrimas quentes correndo pelo meu rosto. Harry era o único que me via chorar, porque ele era o único por quem eu chorava.

- Odeio você – resmunguei, limpando as lágrimas com raiva.

- Você tem motivos – ele não me soltava, e eu não queria que soltasse.

- Lembra quando eu fui embora?

- Como se fosse ontem.

- Foi há três anos atrás – suspirou, e sentiu o perfume dos meus cabelos. Ele costumava dizer que isso o acalmava – Eu disse que tinha algo importante para fazer, que não podia desistir da minha missão, e você jogou na minha cara que tinha abandonado tudo por isso... – olhou ao redor, talvez lembrando do que passáramos juntos naquele lugar.

- Sou boa em jogar verdade na cara dos outros.

- Você estava certa – o tom era quase divertido. – Eu fiquei três anos me tornando o que esperavam que eu fosse, e meu único desejo era ser quem você me mostrara que eu realmente era.

- Ainda há tempo – finalmente olhei para aquele que povoava todos os meus pesadelos.

- Não. O mundo lá fora está explodindo, há pessoas morrendo, e eu deveria estar salvando-as, mas fui egoísta o suficiente para vir até aqui e poder olhar no seu rosto mais uma vez.

- Você é um patético idiota! – explodi e levantei do balanço e corri por meio das folhas. Ah, aquele barulho... Como eu desejei que o mundo ficasse silencioso, só uma vez na vida os deuses deveriam me ouvir. Eu merecia isso... Parei sobre a ponte de pedra que levava até a vila, e fiquei observando o rio correndo lá embaixo.

- Hoje é meu último dia.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, novamente o olhei com ódio. Harry estava parado a dois passos de mim, parecendo plácido e confiante. Daquele jeito, eu quase acreditava que ele era capaz de conquistar o mundo, mas ele era só um homem.

- Cala a boca!

- Hoje é meu último dia – ele repetiu e se aproximou de mim, segurando minhas mãos em seguida – E a única coisa que quero é passar com você, eu posso ajoelhar se você quiser... Eu posso...

- Não venha me oferecer o mundo, a única coisa que eu quero, você nunca vai poder me dar.

- O que você quer?

- Você.

Ele então sorriu, aquele sorriso que me tornava a pessoa que eu não esperava ser. Tão tola, tão esperançosa. Humana.

- Você me tem – falou tão baixo, que eu quase não conseguia escutá-lo, lágrimas contidas correram daqueles imensos olhos esmeraldas. – Você está nos meus pensamentos quando eu mato, ou quando eu salvo. Está nos meus sonhos de olhos abertos ou de olhos fechados. Está no meu corpo – ele levou uma das minhas mãos até seu peito, e eu pude sentir seu coração batendo pesadamente – que deseja imensamente o seu em cada segundo dos meus amaldiçoados dias. Ah... Menina, eu sou tão seu como nunca fui meu.

- Se é assim... – eu mesma não conseguia parar de chorar –, você não pode ir. Deixe que o mundo se exploda, que as pessoas morram, que a desgraça venha. Fique aqui, como me prometeu que faria.

- Eu não posso... Isto está além dos meus desejos e das minhas vontades.

- Então vá embora. – mandei, sem me importar com lágrimas ou com parecer fraca. – Morra mais cedo, qual a diferença, só algumas horas...

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Você está certa, é claro que está. Eu... Boa sorte, menina.

- Obrigada, você conhece a saída – falei, e voltei a olhar para as águas do rio correndo.

Tanta perfeição em algo tão simples, mas que nunca seria igual. Tudo muda de um momento para outro, não dá para rever decisões, mudar ações; só é permitido escolher o futuro fazendo o presente. O vento frio e úmido daquela manhã de outono tocou meu rosto, e eu encolhi. O meu passado já estava escrito, e o meu futuro eu não sabia qual era, mas meu presente estava ali, implorando por uma chance. Aquele momento nunca se repetiria, como aquelas águas nunca voltariam a correr por aquele rio.

- Harry! – gritei, e ele já estava longe, mas voltou para me olhar. Corri novamente, dessa vez na direção dele e me joguei em seus braços – Harry! – repeti. – Era isso que você queria? Falei seu nome...

- Eu te amo – ele falou, me abraçando como se aquele instante fosse durar para sempre.

- Não seja idiota... – resmunguei, meu rosto estava escondido contra o peito dele.

- Eu te amo – ele repetiu e segurou-me pelo queixo para que o encarasse – E sei que você me ama, não preciso de palavras quando isso está escrito em seu olhar.

- Eu não deveria te amar, eu deveria ter te matado quando tive a chance.

- Não matou.

- Não – concordei.

- Você me deixou viver e cuidou de mim. Por quê?

- Sempre gostei de adversários a altura. Para que chutar um babaca todo esfolado? – indaguei, quase rindo – Não sei... Talvez tenha sido uma loucura momentânea ou... Algumas dessas bobagens que gryffindors acreditam.

- Tudo começou ali – ele falou, e beijou minha testa.

- É, eu devia realmente ter te matado.

Aquele sorriso de novo, e mais um beijo, dessa vez na bochecha.

- Me prometa uma coisa, menina – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Você vai viver por nós dois, vai fazer tudo aquilo um dia faríamos juntos, vai... Ser você, exatamente como é.

- Cruel, sarcástica e dissimulada?

- Forte, sincera e decidida – ele me contrariou. – Uma menina que consegue ser encantadora com um bico, e uma mulher que é maravilhosa com um olhar.

- Você e seus elogios... – resmunguei.

- Você e seus resmungos – Harry riu, e apoiou a testa da minha.

- Como eu posso deixar você ir, como você tem coragem de vir aqui me dizer adeus, Harry...

Ele não respondeu a princípio, tirou um lenço das vestes e secou meu rosto, acariciando em seguida.

- Assim você não parece aquela maluca que ria maldosa de mim quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

- Me responda, seu desgraçado! – soquei o peito dele. – Por que está fazendo isso comigo...?!

- Eu precisava de um momento de felicidade, amanhã talvez eu seja eternizado como um herói ou lembrando como alguém que tentou. Mas hoje, hoje, Pansy, eu precisava ser feliz ao seu lado. Me deixa ser feliz com você?

- Eu quero bater em você, xingá-lo, bater de novo... Quero... Quero tanto você de volta.

- Estou aqui.

- É, você está.

Horas depois eu o observava dormindo ao meu lado, a respiração cadenciada, o rosto calmo. Como se nada tivesse acontecendo, como se nada fosse acontecer.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter – foi a primeira e única vez que pronunciei aquela frase, e ele não estava acordado pra ouvir. Mas esse era o meu jeito, o único que eu conhecia, e nem o menino que sobreviveu foi capaz de mudar.

Estava perto da meia noite, quando ele acordou e me olhou, sorriu e me beijou.

- Está na minha hora, eu preciso...

- Não fale nada. – pedi.

Harry concordou com um aceno, pegou aquele mesmo lenço que enxugara meu rosto mais cedo, e o colocou na minha mão.

- Eu pediria para que você não chorasse, mas eu não tenho direito de te pedir mais nada.

- Ainda bem que sabe disso – segurei o lenço com raiva.

- Só me diga uma coisa...

- O que?

- Eu te fiz feliz?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, observei o rosto dele com calma, pensando em tudo que passáramos para chegar até ali.

- Você me ensinou a viver, me fez feliz, e me fez triste. Me ensinou o que isso significava, não sei se devo lhe agradecer ou lhe amaldiçoar por isso.

Ele concordou com um aceno, levantou-se e vestiu-se.

- Você me fez feliz – falou, parando ao lado da porta, prestes a sair. – Me ensinou que felicidade era mais do que risos, do que vitórias. Eu me perdi e me encontrei em você, e descobri uma coisa muito importante.

- O quê?

- Um dia pode valer uma vida inteira, quando se tem a pessoa certa – essas foram as últimas palavras dele.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora:** esta fic foi confeccionada para o Iº Challenge de Ficlets do Aliança 3 Vassouras, o que me surpreendeu foi descobrir que não existe nenhuma fic no FF cujo shipper principal seja Pansy e Harry O.o, bem, temos aí a primeira, espero que sigam outras.


End file.
